


Daryl's Problem

by Riastarstruck



Series: Rias 2016 Bingo Challenge works [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Coming In Pants, Daryl is desperate, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Practice makes perfect, Rick is hung, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Self-Denial, Size Kink, Smut, choking on cock, inappropriate thoughts, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riastarstruck/pseuds/Riastarstruck
Summary: Down the street, Rick cocked his hip as he listened to Sasha talk, one hand resting on the jut of hip, long fingers pointing inward in an unconscious gesture.Daryl released his lip and ran his tongue over the abused flesh. He felt hot, his skin prickling with heat and he felt like his eyes had laser focus, capable of burning through anything if he wasn’t careful.It had all started with a single, jarring thought:I bet Rick has a big dick.Now, Daryl had a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another sneaky fill for my Bingo Card.  
> Thanks to the RWG for their support and for pushing me to write! You guys are great!
> 
> This is just a silly little smut, not much substance behind it, I just like the thought of Daryl getting distracted by thoughts and having to do something about it.
> 
> No established relationship, just awkward first times ;)

It didn’t start out as a problem. At first, it wasn’t something he gave much attention to, just a vague, half-formed thought which would drift through his head every now and then, a whisper in the back of his mind which he could easily push to one side and pretend hadn’t been there.

Gnawing on his lower lip, Daryl’s vision narrowing down, his attention well and truly caught, and he had to grudgingly acknowledge that it might have become a a problem.

Down the street, Rick cocked his hip as he listened to Sasha talk, one hand resting on the jut of hip, long fingers pointing inward in an unconscious gesture.

Daryl released his lip and ran his tongue over the abused flesh. He felt hot, his skin prickling with heat and he felt like his eyes had laser focus, capable of burning through anything if he wasn’t careful.

His tongue dragged across his lips again and he swallowed as he lifted one hand to hook a finger under the collar of his shirt to give it a tug, the thin material feeling suddenly claustrophobic in the hot afternoon.

It wasn’t that he was some kind of perve. Or even that he was _like that_. It was just that he’d always liked to see how things worked, to inspect them from every angle and see how they ticked, how they formed.

It wasn’t a surprise that when given a moment's rest, Daryl took to inspecting the vague impression which drifted through his head now and again.

He didn’t expect his curiosity about it to create a problem. He picked at the thought, turned it over in his mind and, curiosity sated, set it aside never to be bothered by it again.

Only that's not how it worked this time. Once picked at, it seemed to take on a life of its own. The half-formed thoughts which had drifted through the back of his mind were suddenly a lot more formed and a lot more insistent.

The first time it had slammed into him like a truck came completely out of the blue. No longer a whisper of a thought as his mind wandered, this time it was clear as crystal and rang disturbingly through his head, blocking all other thought for what felt like an eternity.

 

Rick had been sitting at the kitchen table of the house they’d claimed in Alexandria, one hand casually curved around the glossy blue enamel of a mug, steam from his coffee gently curling up into the morning light. Daryl’s attention had been drawn to the other man’s hand, the glitter of scars over his knuckles blending into the deep tan of his skin, which looked deep contrasted against the bright silver of his watch. They’d been discussing something not particularly important and a smile had flashing across Rick’s face when Daryl murmured a quick response with a teasing lilt. Daryl had felt all the air in his body evaporate as the thought resonated through his head.

_I bet Rick has a big dick._

His own smile had faltered on his lips and he blinked in surprise. Rick had noticed, _of course he did_ , and his own body had stilled, as though in readyment, completely trusting in Daryl’s instincts. Daryl had gaped at the other man for a moment, all other mental ability washed away by the foghorn loud thought.

He’d managed to wave it off, dismissing it with a wave of his hand and a murmur. He’d stood in the kitchen, body coiled with tension until he could choke down the last of his own cup of coffee and make his excuses to leave. He’d felt Rick’s eyes on him as he left, sharp and seeing everything as he ran away.

 

Since that morning, the thought popped up seemingly at random, sending a jolt of shock through Daryl’s body every time.

 

He’d been helping Aaron fix one of the cars a couple of days later, elbow-deep in the grimy interior, dented grill digging into his hips as Aaron chatted away as he handed Daryl tools. Daryl had found himself thinking: _I bet Rick’s dick is thick_ and he’d found his hand fisting around the wrench in his hand as he tried to gauge how thick it could be.

He’d jack-knifed up, banging the back of his head on the hood of the car held open above him as he dropped the wrench into the bowels of the car and cursed a blue streak. Aaron watched him with wide, surprised eyes as Daryl paced back and forth a few feet away, one hand rubbing the back of his head where it hurt and the other clenched tightly at his side.

When fixing a railing on one of the houses, Daryl’d let his mind go blank as he measured and sawed at a length of timber. As he worked the teeth of the saw deep into the wood, lulled by the rhythmic manual labour he realised he’d been absently imagining the bulge in Rick’s pants. The way his jeans clung to his narrow hips and made the generous bulge tucked under his gun belt -heavily weighted to one side from the Python- look obscene.

Blinking down at the timber, he searched his mind for how long he’d been contemplating it. He had no idea and released the saw in his hands gently, setting it aside and backing away from the timber slowly, as though moving too quickly might trigger something terrible.

Slowly, pulled out his packet of cigarettes and extracted one, he lifted it to his lips. Keeping his mind purposely blank he lit the end with a match and took a deep, calming breath in, filling his lungs with the smoke and holding it there.

“You alright?” Rick asked, appearing around the corner of the house. Daryl tensed, shoulders going rigid and teeth clenching tight because he hadn’t heard him approach.

Twisting his neck to either side to release some tension which had suddenly seized his neck, Daryl took another deep drag of his cigarette and let it out in a big plume of smoke.

“Fine.” He said gruffly.

Rick cocked his hip and studied him carefully, head dipping down as his blue eyes inspected him. Daryl turned his head towards the damaged railing, tearing his eyes away from the lean line of Rick’s body which seemed to naturally draw eyes down to the very thing Daryl had just been thinking about.

“You look angry.” Rick said, taking another step forward and keeping his voice low and private. Daryl resisted the urge to step back and keep his distance.

“M’fine.” Daryl said, flicking the ash from the end of his cigarette a bit more violently than necessary.

“If there’s something going on-“

“It’s fine, Rick.” Daryl snapped, cutting the other man off before he could start offering to help.

Rick studied him for a moment longer, his eyes flicking over Daryl’s form as though he’d be able to spot something wrong. Daryl forced his shoulders to ease from the hunch they’d tensed into and twisted his neck again and met the other man’s eyes. “Really.” He assured him. Rick nodded and Daryl could see the alert melt off the other man.

 

To prove there really was all fine, Daryl lingered after the informal meeting held that night in Rick’s house. Rick smiled when he saw Daryl hanging back and poured him a coffee without asking.

It seemed a natural thing to do, when Rick set himself up to clean the weapons he kept on him, to help out and add his own arsenal to the pile.

The two of them worked happily together, mostly in silence as they dismantled and cleaned each gun thoroughly. It was a soothing task, one they performed regularly out of necessity, but lingered over for pleasure.

On the last of the weapons, Daryl sharpening a couple of knifes and Rick on hs Python, Daryl found himself absently watching how Rick’s hands moved across the gleaming, slick metal of the familiar gun. He handled it effortlessly and it seemed designed for his hands, slipping easily in his grip and moving fluidly as Rick cleaned it.

_Bet Rick’s hand looks good wrapped around his dick_

Daryl stilled his hands, halting the instinctual jerk he wanted to make at the thought and saving his thumb from losing a hunk of flesh.

With slow, steady breaths, Daryl completed the last couple of runs of his knife over the whetstone and placed the instruments back on the table with care, refusing to glance at Rick again as he worked.

 

Daryl slept poorly that night. His dreams were rapid and half formed, impressions of flesh and muscle and weapons intermingled with a kaleidoscope of thoughts and images that made no sense.

He woke before dawn for his shift on watch, groggy and annoyed. He and Rosita worked their shift mostly in silence and by the time they were relieved, Daryl was feeling mostly human and had pretty much forgotten what had disturbed his sleep so badly.

After a quick meal, he went outside and settled in on the curb in front of the house and set about checking over his motorbike. The work was comforting and he lost himself in the familiar workings of his bike.

Eric passed him, throwing him a wave, on the way to the food store and he saw Carl and Enid emerge from the church and head towards the lake.

Rick and Maggie were deep in conversation as they exited the house Maggie and Glenn had taken up residence in and Daryl watched them absently, ready to set into action if required.

It didn’t look like he’d be needed, but he let his eyes study them as his fingers worked. As he talked, Rick lifted a hand and leant against the pillar of the porch, nearly reaching to the detail at the top of the pillar.

H _e’s tall, bet he’s long too_

When the thought rang through Daryl’s mind he turned his eyes away and glared down at the body of his bike but kept working. He felt vaguely victorious that his work hadn’t faltered despite the shock of the unwelcome thought.

The thoughts continued, persistent and jarring. For the most part he ignored them, pushed them aside as soon as they entered his head. He knew he looked angry, a furious frown etched into his face at the slightest hint of a treacherous thought from his mind but there wasn’t much he could do about it besides avoiding Rick, which he was already doing as best he could.

 

When he found himself struggling to breath, water prickling at his eyes as his throat rebelling against the mouthful of dinner he’d just swallowed, all because his stupid head had chosen that moment as he was licking his fingers clean, to chime in with:

_I wonder what it’d be like to choke on it._

Daryl had had enough.

He got up from the table without excusing himself, waved off Carol, Glenn and Maggie who rose to help in some way and retreated to the room he’d claimed as his bedroom.

 

He successfully avoided any discussion of his behaviour the next day. He went on a short run with Abe who kept up a continuous conversation with himself about plans for building a better watch tower, and when they got back they had enough time to grab something to eat before making their way to the church for a meeting.

It was all so familiar, so comfortingly the same that he stayed behind at Rick’s nod without hesitation and together they waited for the last of the Alexandrians to leave before making their own way slowly back to the house through the late-night darkness, the air still hot and heavy, sitting close as they made their way through the streets, doing a quick perimeter check, nodding up to those on watch before finally turning towards home.

 

Rick cleared his throat. “I’d like it if you told me what was worrying you.” Rick said quietly, keeping his eyes ahead of them. At this point, Daryl was too well trained to let himself falter at the words and just ducked his head, keeping in step with the other man. When he remained quiet, Rick spoke again. “You’re distracted and tense, and don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’re avoiding me.” He cut Daryl a look and Daryl glanced at him apologetically.

“It’s nothing.” Daryl said when Rick didn’t seem like he was going to continue.

“It must be something to have you so tense.” Rick countered calmly. “You know you can trust me, don’t you?” Rick glanced at him again, the shadows helping to obscure his expression but the dark couldn’t hide the waver in his voice, as though the thought scared him.

“Of course.” Daryl said, conviction making his voice strong and pushing the gravel roughness away. Ricks’s shoulders loosened and he smiled into the dark and Daryl finally saw how tense the other man had been holding himself.

“Whatever it is...” Rick promised lowly.

Daryl’s steps paused and he heard Rick come to a stop beside him. Keeping his eyes on the shape of the house further down the street Daryl found himself thinking about it, about spewing the words out and asking Rick to make it stop. He wondered absently how the other man would react, disgust? Shock?

There was the scuff of Rick’s book on pavement and Daryl’s eyes darted towards the movement  

“You ever… you ever get a thought stuck in your head? Like a tick that’s burrowed in?” Daryl asked the ground, his fingers twitching for something to do. He considered getting a cigarette out but decided against it.

Rick shrugged, easy and loose. “Sure.”

Daryl licked his lips, and bobbed his head absently in a nod. “A stupid thought, like a real dumb-fuck idea that…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “Just, stupid.” He finished lamely and darted a look up at Rick who was watching him, a small furrow between his brows as he tried to figure out what Daryl was talking about.

“What kind of…. stupid?” He eventually asked, low voice kept quiet, keeping their conversation private. Daryl waved a hand helplessly.

“It’s not even a real thought, it’s just, I can’t stop _thinking_ about it.” he said, letting out a frustrated breath and frowned back down at the ground.

Rick’s boot shifted into view as he took another step closer, ducking his head to try and see Daryl’s face.

“About what?” he asked lowly. Daryl’s mouth snapped shut, teeth clamping tightly shut and he shook his head spasmodically. Rick let out a laugh like a breath in surprise. “Daryl, I can’t help if I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” When Daryl darted a look up at his face, Rick was smiling bemusedly at him.

He felt a muscle in his jaw twitch when he clenched his teeth tighter shut, as though he could trap any words which might escape given the chance. Something must have shown on his face because Rick’s expression went fond and he reached out a hand slowly and rested it on the bare skin of Daryl’s arm. His palm was warm and dry, it felt burning hot against Daryl’s skin and he felt his breath shocked out of him at the touch.

“Daryl.” Rick implored. Daryl closed his eyes and shook his head at himself. As he opened his mouth, an absent part of his brain was screaming and asking him what the fuck he thought he was going to do.

“It’s so weird.” Daryl breathed, one last attempt to dissuade the both of them from continuing this conversation. Rick’s expression didn’t shift and Daryl took a deep, steadying breath and closed his eyes. “I want to see your dick.” He said slowly.

Opening his eyes, he saw Rick blink rapidly twice and give his head a quick shake as though trying to clear it. His brow furrowed and he blinked at Daryl again. “You want to…. _why_?” he asked dumbly.

“I told you it was fucking weird.” Daryl said through gritted teeth and pushed past Rick, moving towards the house. Rick grabbed his arm and halted him. Biting the tip of his tongue, Daryl let himself be stilled by the gentle tug on his arm.

“No,” Rick said, then shook his head, “Well yes, but I mean, why do you want to see it?” he asked slowly, darting a quick glance around them at the empty street.

Daryl lifted one shoulder and let it drop in a shrug. “I just can’t stop _thinking_ about it.” he growled.

“About my dick.”

“Yes.” He said through his teeth, his face tight. Ricks lips shaped words he didn’t give voice to and he blinked slowly before he twisted his head to the side like he was trying to crack his neck.

After a moment’s silence Rick tightened his lips and he nodded to himself, his eyes focusing back on Daryl. “Okay.” He said, the same crack of authority coming back to his voice and he resettled his weight as though having made the decision, he would follow it through.

Daryl’s eyes dropped to Rick’s crotch, his throat growing tight and his eyes hungry for the contours of the other man’s groin which were hidden from him in the darkness.

“Not-“ Rick’s hands clenched on the buckle if his belt as his voice cracked, “Not here.” He said, sounding strangled. Daryl swallowed back disappointment he didn’t fully understand and nodded.

They remained rooted to the spot for a moment longer before Rick huffed a laugh and led the way back to the house. Daryl followed behind him, his chest feeling tight and his mind filling with a white-noise buzz.

They climbed the porch steps in silence and made their way quietly through the house towards the room in the back Daryl had claimed as his own, it might have once been designed to be a study, but it worked well enough for Daryl.

Rick closed the door behind Daryl and the two of them stood awkwardly in the dim room. Daryl’s breaths seemed unnaturally loud in the quiet and his heartbeat seemed unnaturally loud. As Rick moved to flick the light switch, Daryl realised his shoulders were hunched up around his ears and he was tense. Forcing his shoulders back down, he turned his eyes to Rick who was standing stiffly in the middle of the room, studying the bare floorboards.

Daryl’s throat clicked when he swallowed, he cleared it roughly and jutted his chin at the other man when he looked up at the noise.

Rick licked his lips and nodded back the corners of his lips witching slightly. Daryl’s eyes fell to Rick’s hands when he lifted them to his belt and unbuckled the heavy gun belt, setting it aside gently on the dresser they’d squeezed into the corner and Daryl had never bothered filling with any order or reason. When Rick reached for the buckle of his belt Daryl sucked his lips into his mouth and let himself watch, unabashed.

Rick’s hands were quick and sure as they worked. Letting the belt hang loose, he moved onto the button of his jeans which he released with a flick of his wrist before slowly lowering the zipper. The fabric of his briefs pressed forward into the space created and Daryl released his lips and felt a breath escape him at the sight of the press of flesh under the fabric and he took a small step closer to get a better look.

He cut a quick glance up at Rick’s face and saw a flush of red across his cheeks and his attention fixed on Daryl. Their eyes met and after a moment they seemed to come to an agreement and Daryl returned his eyes to Rick’s hands to see him pulling the flaps of his jeans aside and push the elastic of his briefs under his balls.

A breath left Daryl on a gasp and a shudder runs through him despite the close heat of the room. Rick's hand flexed at his side but Daryl couldn’t spare them a glance, attention entirely taken up by the swollen flesh cradled in the mouth of Rick’s jeans. He swallowed and took a halting step forward, the room already small with two men in it suddenly seemed tiny.

He could feel Rick watching him, but he didn’t want to look away from the flushed skin of Rick’s groin. He’d been right. It was thick and long, even when it wasn’t fully hard it looked substantial, like it would fill Daryl’s fist and be hot and weighty in his hand. His breathing was coming out laboured and loud and he tried to care about it, or about how he could feel his cheeks flushing red and sweat was beading around his hairline and on the nape of his neck.

“So?” Rick asked, low and breathy.

“Can I?” Daryl asked, waving a hand vaguely. Rick seemed to understand what he meant because he made a strangled noise and let out a slow breath but nodded when Daryl looked up at him from under his fringe.

 

Daryl pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh as his hand hovered in the space between them, his eyes fixed on Rick’s dick. Steeling himself, he reached forward before he could chicken out and enclosed his fingers around its girth. It twitched in his hand and Rick sucked in a breath at the touch. Daryl released his lip and let out a shuddery breath, his grip growing more confident and he shifted so he could cradle the weight of it in his palm. It was hot and heavy in his hand, like he’d imagined it being and he adjusted his grip to find out exactly how it felt. Experimentally, he gave it a tug, feeling the hot, soft flesh slip along his palm and his fingertip struggling to touch around the girth of him. It wasn’t very different from holding his own dick, a different angle, a little longer, the skin felt softer too, but maybe he could just pay attention to that without feeling the grip on himself.

Daryl’s spine went hot and liquid when he gave it another tug and for a moment he struggled to breath as the reality of what he was doing crashed into him. He was standing in his bedroom with his hand around the substantial dick of his best friend.

His tongue slipped across his lips as he squeezed the flesh in his hand experimentally, a hot flush rushing up his throat and a tight, electric thrill running through him when Rick breathed a curse and the flesh in his hand swelled.

“ _Jesus Christ,_ Daryl.” Rick’s low voice sounded raw and Daryl darted a look up at the other man's face before they were drawn back down to his hand and the dick he was manipulating. He lifted his other hand to fit around the length he hadn’t been able to cover with one hand alone. His eyelids fluttered and his breath felt shuddery in his chest when he realised it took too hands to properly hold Rick from root to tip.

He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, not really. He’d _imagined_ , sure, but he hadn’t actually known what he expected lay tucked away in Rick’s pants. What he’d found was everything he’d imagined and more. He hadn’t realised it’d be so visceral, so deeply arousing to have it in his hands.

Daryl pulled his hands along the length as one and felt it in his guts as though he’d touched his own dick directly. The corners of his lips twitched and he didn’t fight it as he repeated the gesture, feeling the soft skin and ridges of Rick’s dick run through his hands, against his callouses and sensitive fingertips.

After a few more tugs, he opened his hands, cradling the length on his open palm and bowed his head to closer inspect it. Above him, Rick let out a pained breath but Daryl didn’t spare him a glance. The dick twitched violently when Daryl ran a finger lightly along the length of it, circling the head and tapping at the hole before exploring the bead of precum which wet the head.

With an annoyed huff, Daryl sunk down onto his knees and brought his head closer to study the path his finger was taking in more detail.

“ _Fuck_.” Rick bit out, one hand darting forward to hold loosely onto the wrist of Daryl’s hand which held Rick’s dick gently, not stopping him or anything, just holding on. His other hand lifted up and rested gently on Daryl’s head, his fingers slipping into Daryl’s hair and just resting there, like he just needed something to ground him.

Daryl flicked a look up at him to see Rick’s jaw set and a hot flush staining his cheeks as he closed his eyes and breathed through his nose in slow, deep breaths before he opened his blue eyes and stared down at Daryl dazedly. Daryl waited a moment to see if Rick had any protests. When none were forthcoming, he returned his attention to the dick in his hand, gently curling his fingers back around it, a hot shudder running through his body as they struggled to meet, and licked his lips as he watched the way his hand moved over the length of it.

Cocking his head, Daryl inspected the flesh in his hand, eyes tracking the journey of veins, the glimmer of precome and the contrast between his tanned, scarred hand and the hot, flushed red skin of Rick’s dick.

Without thinking, Daryl leaned forward and licked a broad swipe from the base, over his fingers and up over the crown of the dick. Rick’s hand in his hair fisted tightly and Daryl’s eyes rolled up to see Rick staring down at him, mouth open and eyes wide and glassy. Daryl pulled his tongue back into his mouth and rolled the taste around as he waited for Rick to react in some way. When nothing more happened, Daryl let his eyes return to the dick in his hand and inched forward to circle his tongue around the head, slipping into the slit where the flavour was strongest. It felt huge, it felt bigger than it did in his hand and he fought a shiver which wanted to shudder through him.

Rick’s hand in his hair loosened its grip slightly but remained tangled in the strands and Daryl was surprised to find that he liked it there. Closing his eyes, Daryl guided the head of Rick’s dick into his mouth, flushing hot when the girth of it pushed his mouth open further, stretching his lips and forcing him to open his mouth wider, so the pull in his jaw was almost uncomfortable.

He pressed forward hungrily, huffing a breath out through his nose and his hand tightening around the length in his hand when he realised he had the head of it in his mouth and didn’t think he could get any more in.

Lazily, feeling strangely calm with his mouth open wide around Rick’s dick, on his knees in the hot evening, he opened his eyes and looked up at Rick through his lashes. The world felt slightly hazy and hot. Rick breathed out a curse, his eyes wide and fixed on Daryl. His hand in Daryl’s hair twitched and when Daryl’s eyes fluttered at the feeling, Rick’s tongue slipped out and slowly slipped across his lips, leaving them wet and glistening in the overhead light.

Rick’s grip firmed up and Daryl’s eyes slipped shut slowly but he felt his breathing increase, hot pants of breath through his nose as Rick’s hold nudged him gently forward, encouraging Daryl to sink down further on his dick. Daryl lett go of his grip on the dick when it got in the way of his downward motion and he shifted to hold Rick’s sharp, narrow hips.

The large, blunt head slipped further into his mouth incrementally and Daryl tried to force his mouth open wider, testing his jaw to try and create more room as he flattened his tongue against the flesh filling his mouth. Choking on a moan, Daryl lost patience with Rick’s agonisingly slow approach and forced himself forward, the head of Rick’s dick brushing the entrance of his throat for a second before his throat seized and he choked around the intrusion.

Rick pulled him back by his hair and Daryl was torn between gasping for breath against the rebellion of his throat muscles and trying to pull himself back onto the dick Rick was firmly pulling him away from as it slipped from between his lips. His tongue flicked out, breaking the thread of spit which linked him to the rosy, wet head.

When his breath had evened out enough and he could swallow a couple of times, he met Rick’s eyes and pulled himself gently back towards Rick’s dick. The grip in his hair allowed it and Daryl closed his eyes as he tongued the head, before opening his mouth again and feeding it back in.

He worked himself back down onto the dick, taking it slow and slurping loudly as saliva built in his mouth and began slipping past his lips at the agonisingly slow progress. He felt dizzy with the need for air, the short breaths he managed to get in through his nose, not quite enough to stop the world greying at the edges slightly as his cheeks burned hotly. The thought that he must look ridiculous -on his knees, red faced and mouth stretched open- slipped into his mind and he forced it aside aggressively, not willing to let anything ruin this moment where he finally got to have his curiosity sated.

Finally, the head of Rick’s dick brushed his throat and he pulled back with a slurp before his muscles could rebel against the intrusion. Smugly, he worked his way back down, quicker this time and getting incrementally further down before his throat muscles realised the intrusion.

He built up a rhythm, working his head back and forth down the length of Rick’s dick, getting deeper with every other downward plunge. Momentum built up and the next thing he knew, his throat was spasming against the head of Rick’s dick when he pushed himself down too quickly. Rick’s grip in his hand went tight and pulled him off, despite the desperate moan which slipped out between Daryl’s spluttering.

Daryl tested his jaw as he swallowed convulsively, trying to ease the tight raw feeling a little, and kept his eyes fixed on the dick he was holding desperately in his hand. It glittered wetly in the light and Daryl ran a tongue over his abused lips, feeling how they were hot and puffy from the abuse. When his chokes eased he tried to lean forward but Rick’s grip in his hair kept him still and wringed a whine from his sore throat.

“Fucking hell, Daryl.” Rick rasped, throat sounding as raw as Daryl’s felt. He rolled his eyes up to look at the other man when Rick’s grip on his hair kept his head still. Rick’s lips were swollen and there was a hot red flush across his cheeks. A stray curl clung to his skin and curled in a tight ringlet against his neck where he’d sweated in the hot room.

Daryl though he might say something, but no words came and his mouth fell limply open as he stared up at the older man, chest still heaving as he caught his breath.

Not taking his eyes away from Daryl, Rick slowly tightened his grip on Daryl’s hair, tilting his head back a little as he did.

Eyes fluttering half shut and mouth falling open, Daryl let Rick manipulate him. Heclosed his eyes the rest of the way when Rick guided the head of his dick back into Daryl’s mouth, feeding it to him slowly. His grip on Daryl’s hair going impossibly tight when Daryl attempted to swallow more.

Whining, Daryl huffed an agitated breath but let Rick take control. Rick fucked into his mouth in small thrusts, each time pushing a little further inside as he held Daryl’s head in place. Daryl let himself be lulled by the rhythmic motions and when he felt the fat head slip into his throat a noise punched out of his nose but he still couldn’t move.

Rick pulled himself all the way out before Daryl got a proper feel of what it felt like but shoved the full length back in before Daryl could get himself together enough to show his agitation. His hands fell from Rick’s hips and scrambled in his lap, fisting around air and clawing at the rough texture of his pants as Rick thrust his dick deep into Daryl’s throat, leaving it there for an endless second as Daryl’s eyes fluttered behind his lids.

Daryl lost himself in the sensation. Rick seemed to know exactly how long he could handle it and pulled out before his throat muscles could constrict and choke him. It took a couple more deep, throat-pounding thrusts for Daryl to realise Rick wasn’t so much fucking Daryl’s throat and forcing Daryl’s face down onto his dick. The tight grip in Daryl’s hair wasn’t holding him still anymore, it was guiding him up and down the length.

The realisation raced through his blood like fire and on the next thrust, when his nose was buried deep in the hair at Rick’s groin Daryl had to fight off a high, hot whine and ended up choking himself on the flesh that filled his mouth.

His hands shot up to grip Rick’s hips and he gripped them tight, refusing to be pulled off by Rick’s guiding hand as his eyes watered and he felt his throat muscles spasm around the head of Rick’s dick. He got a glimpse of Rick, teeth bared as a wordless sound tore from his throat. When Daryl’s vision greyed out he released his hold on Rick’s hips and let himself fall backwards, catching himself with his elbows on the ground, legs spread around the bulge in his own jeans.

Rick was staring down at him, skin damp with sweat and eyes wide and glassy. He wrapped one strong hand around his dick as he looked down at him. Daryl felt his eyes pulled to the sight of that strong, tanned hand wrapped around the girth of his fat, wet dick.

In one moment of perfect clarity he had one thought at the sight of it: _I knew it’d look good in his hand._

He blinked dumbly at it for a second as he gasped in the hot, humid air of the room and tried to swallow down the saliva which seemed to fill his mouth. Lifting a hand, Daryl absently rubbed the back of his hand across his abused lips and was surprised at how tender they felt.

Rick’s chest was heaving as he took huge lungful’s of air in, his eyes fixed on Daryl as his hand tugged at his dick, seeming not to realise he was doing it. Daryl watched the movement of his hand, a coil of hot satisfaction curling in his guts as he watched the large hand work. Rick’s eyes went sharp and focused a moment before he shifted his foot slightly, so it pressed against the inside of Daryl’s sprawled legs. Daryl glanced down at it curiously, but his eyes were drawn back to Rick’s dick when he made a twist with his wrist at the head and Rick’s breathing went hot and shuddery.

When Daryl felt the hard, solid press of a boot against the inseam of his pants, an inch from his groin, his attention darted back to Rick’s boot between his legs. A shudder ran through him and he cast a quick look up at Rick, catching his eye just as Rick’s boot nudged gently against his groin, right under his balls which were trapped uncomfortably in his pants.

A shudder ran through his whole body and he licked his tender lips and jerked a nod at the other man. Rick licked his own lips and squeezed his fist tightly around his own dick as he nudged his boot tighter against Daryl’s body.

Daryl’s mouth fell open at the new pressure and his hips jerked against it. One hand snaked forward and gripped Rick’s ankle, as though to ground himself or stop Rick from moving. With a shimmy of his hips he adjusted the pressure and let out a low, pleased noise when it pressed just right and he had to fight his eyes fluttering shut. Daryl gave a few, desperate thrusts against the solid pressure against his groin, choked groans escaping on each tight, hot press against him before his body froze with a bone deep shudder as electricity danced across his skin and his breath caught in his sore throat as he bit back a groan and came in his pants.

Above him, Rick cursed loudly, his hand fisting his dick tightly and his head rocked back as his orgasm neared. Clumsily, Daryl scrambled up as best he could, his hand slipping up Rick’s leg to touch the big dick held tightly in Rick’s hand just as it throbbed and the first spurt of cum shot out of the end, landing against Daryl’s cheek. He gasped at the feel and stared, wide eyed at Rick’s hand as he worked his dick furiously.

When Rick let out a shuddery, relieved breath and his touch on his swollen dick eased, becoming a gentle cradle instead of a forceful grip, Daryl sunk back down to the floor and let himself feel the tingle of orgasm which was lingering in his blood still. Letting out a deep sigh, he knew his lips were curling at the edges and his lids grew heavy, now that the excitement was over.

“So…” Rick said into the ensuing silence, voice low and gruff. “Did that… um… help?” he asked, clearing his throat roughly.

Daryl blinked open his eyes which had slipped shut and looked at the dick Rick still held loosely in his hand. It had softened, but it still wasn’t small by any stretch of the imagination. He’d answered his questions and he now knew for sure how big Rick’s dick was and exactly how it felt to hold.

He quirked his lips at the other man and bobbed his head in a nod. “I think it helped.” he said at last, surprised by how rough he sounded, the words feeling sharp in his throat.

Rick let out a huff of laughter and looked down at Daryl as he tucked himself back into his pants, re-doing his belt with a sway of his narrow hips as he nodded absently, his own lips curling at the edges as though he’d just heard a really great story.

“Well,” he said after a moment, “any time?” They both chuckled. Rick opened his mouth to say something but the sound of the screen door of the house creaking open made their heads snap towards the door of the room. Rick finished reassembling himself, slinging his gun belt back over his hips and combing his fingers through his damp curls before opening the door and stepping out, flashing Daryl a smile before closing the door softly behind him.

Daryl cocked his head and listened to his booted steps in the hall and the low murmur of Rick's voice, joined by Carl’s as they spoke in the hall. Pulling himself up, Daryl peeled himself out of his soiled pants and gave his groin a quick whip before pulling on another pair which lay in a pile at the foot of his bed and sunk down onto the sheets, a contended buzz under his skin and his mind finally free of the thoughts which have been plaguing him.

Daryl woke up with the buzz of curiosity back under his skin. He stared up at the cream ceiling and blinked slowly as he tried to sort out his thoughts. His throat felt hot and raw and his lips still felt tender when he tongued at them absently, as he tried to figure out where this buzz of curiosity was coming from.

He didn’t need to wonder anymore if Rick was hung, he knew that with absolute certainty now. He swallowed at the thought, muscles in his throat pulling as he did. But there was still something nagging at him.

Rolling out of bed, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled on his boots and left his room, making his way through the predawn shadows and out the front door. He stood on the porch for a moment, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it as he surveyed Alexandria. It was quiet, the watch and guards on the gate the only other people awake. Daryl took a deep drag of his cigarette and clambered down the porch steps and approached his bike where he’d left it the day before.

Settling down on the curb he rummaged in the saddle bag for his tools and set to work where he’d left off the day before, purposely pushing any thought that wasn’t related to the bikes mechanics to the side.

The sun was up and people were beginning to go about their days when Carol interrupted him, she stood close to his side, looking down at his work and humming gently under her breath. “You eaten anything yet, sweetie?” she asked. Daryl cut her a look and shook his head as he looked back at the nut he was twisting into place.

“Nah.” He rasped, surprised again by the pull of his throat muscles when he spoke. Carol let out a sound.

“Does your throat hurt?” she asked, voice going sharp with concern, “You’re not feeling sick, are you?” her hand pressed against his forehead, brushing his hair aside. Daryl tried to duck his head away, his cheeks growing hot as his brain reminded him in graphic detail exactly why his throat was sore.

“I’m fine. Stop fussing, woman.” He grumbled, ducking away from her hand. She hummed again under her breath and narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’ll make you some tea for your throat.” She said like an order and turned on her heel. Daryl watched her go. She paused on the porch as the screen door opened and Rick emerged. They greeted each other and chatted for a few moments before Carol continued into the house and Rick crossed the porch to stand at the top of the steps, hip cocked as he surveyed the neighbourhood. His eyes landed on Rick and he smiled broadly at him. Daryl jerked his head in a nod and watched as Rick started the descent down the stairs. Before he reached the bottom, a call came from across the street and they turned to see Maggie approaching. Rick shot Daryl an apologetic smile and altered his trajectory to meet Maggie halfway.

Daryl watched him move, his eyes drawn to his hips. Pulling his bottom lip into his mouth, Daryl focused on the flash of bulge under Rick's gun belt before he turned away completely towards Maggie. It was a visceral memory, the size and weight of Rick’s cock in his hand, in his _mouth_. A hot flush crept up his neck at the memory and he swallowed again as his mouth flooded with saliva. It was almost hard to tell just by looking at Rick that he had such a big dick. There was a cocky swagger to his steps, and they were bowlegged enough to suggest he was packing more than his Python.

As he watched Rick walk, coming to a stop and cocking his hip as he listened to Maggie talk, Daryl found his mind drifting to the way he’d eased his hips forward, measured and slow, thrusting into Daryl’s mouth with perfect control. The buzz of curiosity under his skin became electric and formed a single thought in his head. _I bet he fucks even better._

Jerking his head back towards his bike, Daryl blinked dumbly at the inner workings of his bike as the thought reverberated around his head.

_Well, fuck._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there are plans for another chapter of this, but I haven't started it yet and I don't think I will for a while so don't hold your breath!  
> I have quite a few things in the works I have to get to before I get to it.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
